


Changes

by AlexVonHamel



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVonHamel/pseuds/AlexVonHamel
Summary: Robin decides it's time for a change (or a few) and things get complicated. (Rob/Rae hurt/comfort story. Will probably get fairly dark.)





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I have never posted before so please be nice. Expect errors and stuff along the way but I'm submitting this first part to see how people like it and see if it's worth continuing forward with it. Let me know how it is and enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

 

A crack of thunder struck metal on the isolated island. As it did the lights of the large reflective building flickered a moment but continued to illuminate the structure. The tower stood atop the island in the Jump City bay, ever watchful for trouble as it had for years now. The day had been calm, the city's criminals seemed to be less active with the constant rain fall. This proved to be a good sign as the quintet of crime fighting heroes were limited to 4 for the last month or so while their leader was off on business with an old friend.

The team had settled into the main living space for the afternoon. Victor and Garfield were busy playing games on the big screen with Kori attempting to create some form of mid-day snack. Rachel would normally have lingered in the corner of the room reading or heating up some tea in the kitchen but on this particular afternoon she had decided to retreat to her bedroom.

Her bedroom offered her solitude and a soothing feeling, though the surroundings would surely have the opposing effect on anyone else. Dark velvet curtains hung on the specially tinted windows. The sun had already began to dip into view as it neared the water's edge. The lights shone through giving life to the deep mahogany bookshelves that lined the walls, all stained a gorgeous shade of ebony that complemented the antique wood. Books upon books with hard spines and backs lined each shelf. Many lacked cover pages or even titles but were worn and well read. The few spaces that were present in her archive were filled with dark art and decor. Many pieces older than the 13th century.

She sat in the middle of her bed an open book discarded to her side. She sighed as she held her index and middle fingers to her temples, rubbing light circles in frustration.

"Damn this bond."

She muttered under her breath. Her mind was particularly stressed and stretched thin at the absence of her leader. She had come to the realization that since she had established an empathic bond with him, the greater the distance there was between them, the harder it became to feel the bond. Originally Rachel had thought that this would be a good thing but she had not recognized how much strength and comfort their mental link had given her. Her mind was filled with so much sadness and anger on a regular basis that the positivity and strength given off by Richard offset her and made it easier for her to deal with her emotions. Of course with his absence she became more bitter, actively insulting Garfield earlier that day. That event was the catalyst that placed her in her room and had her as frustrated as she was.

She hated to think that she needed somebody so much but she had also had a desire to have companionship. Her previous attempts with it had been met with betrayal and other such emotions. First when a certain man had entered her life and tricked her into releasing him from an ancient book. The man turned out to be a many-century-old beast. Then it happened again when her close friend and ally turned away from her to seek someone else. Despite that person betraying their trust and nearly destroying the world, his heart still belonged to her. Rachel had simply given up hope of ever having someone understand her. Still her need to have her emotions balanced was outweighing her desire to be self sufficient.

"I'll just use my projection to reach him. Even if it's only a few moments perhaps that will help."

She spoke to herself as she moved her legs into a lotus. She brought her hands up and closed her eyes as she began her chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She began to float up above her bed as her eyes turned white. Her chant was repeated two more times before she allowed her soul self to escape her. The dark raven protruded from her chest quickly racing high in the sky before heading east. Richard had gone to Gotham but was supposedly heading back within the next few days. She had felt his mind becoming stronger and her hope was that it meant he was already returning. She could project herself only for a short time but she was willing to risk it for the chance of rejuvenation.

Her form darted across the sky, dancing along the interstate that would surely carry the young man she searched for. She felt strength begin to fade after a time but gave way to think it was simply the distance she had created with her own body. As she watched over the highway heading quickly north, she did not realize that she was looking for the wrong man. Green and red had turned to blue and black as a darkened man and motorcycle made its way to home.

It would not be long before young Grayson would reach the tower but Rachel's soul travelled farther and farther, extending the distance of their bond yet again.

———————————————————

The platform rose Richard into a large spacious room filled with differing gadgets and vehicles. The T-car was to his left jacked up with a wheel off, obviously in the midst of another upgrade. To the right he could see a few of the older iterations of his own bike, painted in red and green. He rode over beside the other bikes before dismounting his new matte black motorcycle.

He placed his helmet, the same black as his bike but with a reflective blue visor, down on the handlebars as he turned toward the elevator. He wore deep blue jeans and a light gray leather jacket over his black t-shirt. He only took a few steps before the elevator opened and in poured three ecstatic faces. He was not surprised to find his ally's rushing to greet him, but he did take note of the time it took for them to recognize his presence.

'We'll need to work on that response time.'

He thought to himself and chuckled. He was quickly pulled from the thought as the grip of a certain Tamaranian girl threatened to crush his spine.

"My dearest friend! I have missed you the greatest amount! Welcome home!"

She exclaimed nearly breaking Dicks back with the sheer force of her embrace.

"Hey kori, I missed you too"

He said, returning her hug with what strength he could under the immense pressure of her arms.

"Man this is a sweet new ride! Where did you get the paint done?"

Victor said looking over Dick's almost all black bike.

"I'm not sure, it was a gift from a friend. It's equipped with a lot of the same gadgets from the old R-cycle."

"It looks sweet dude! Can I take it for a spin?!"

The youngest of the group, Garfield, had finally gotten his license to drive and was constantly looking for opportunities to utilize his new-found right. The young boy wonder, however, held a look of deep concern on his features which was clear to the other titans.

"Umm.. maybe later Gar."

He said simply enough, eliciting a round of laughter from the other titans, though Gar clearly missed the sarcasm.

"Come! You must tell us about the adventures you had in this city of Gotham!"

Kori demanded grabbing Dick's hand, pulling him toward the elevator. Richard agreed as he followed her grip. As he trailed behind her he felt something tugging at the back of his mind.

'Something isn't right'.

He thought. It felt as though something was just missing entirely. He thought it was just the time he'd been away. He always had a hard time settling back in after a long assignment. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind with a shake of his head as the elevator doors closed.

His mind was brought back to the moment when he felt a firm hand intertwine with his own. Noticing the figure next to him he recognized it to be Kori. They had been 'together' ever since they had contained a threat in Tokyo, Japan. Though they had their fights and differences, things normally turned out okay but as he stood feeling that strong yet slim hand grasping his own hand so tightly, he realized how empty it felt. His recent excursion brought to light just how dark his own soul was. It was something Kori could never understand with her perpetual happiness.

His assignment he'd been away on was in Gotham city. Anyone could guess it was with his old mentor but the details he'd give his team would not be so truthful. The story he would tell them was that he received training while he was away and through that training had made some decisions. The truth was that he was being forced to give up his title. Not by anyone other than himself and not for being undeserving but for recognition that it did not fit him anymore. Robin was a young side-kick turned leader trying to lead his ally's into battle. He learned a great deal but in truth, he was no longer a kid. He was 20 years old and needed to take on the title of an adult. He had made up this decision before even leaving the comfort of the Jump but Dick wanted to seek out his old mentor to help him understand what to do next. The dark knight however, was busy with his work and Richard's timing could not have been better.

"Robin?"

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sounding of his old name. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped into the main room.

"Is everything okay?"

The concerned girl spoke.

"Yeah, was just thinking. Let me tell you about the trip."

———————————————————

Black energy stretched over the dusk sky, hidden among the dark clouds and torrential downpour. The sun had already dipped below the horizon leaving the sky a beautiful shade of orange fading to violet and black.

'He's not out here and I'm starting to feel detached.'

She thought.

'I need to get back.'

Turning around she turned directly toward home, rather than following the roads and tunnels that a car might travel. It would be much quicker to return this way but still, worry ached in the back of her mind for whether she would make it back before her body would give out. She tried to stay focused on the task at hand but thought get drifting into the depleted spaces of her mind.

'Why am I this desperate to reach him? What is wrong with me?'

Choruses of self deprecating thoughts echoed through her mind followed by hopeful ones.

'He just makes me feel better. He's always been there for me.'

These voices of seemingly split personalities would battle back and forth until she felt a steady beat In her mind. Not one of a song but rather a faint heartbeat.

'Could that be?'

She thought to herself as she crossed the California border. At this point she truly began to fade. She felt her arms drop to her side from the waning of her spiritual stamina. Sweat was building up on her brow and her body was quickly losing the strength to stay upright.

"Need. . . To get. . . Back."

She spoke in labored breaths, her breathing becoming more shallow and erratic. She definitely would not be this careless again. In her desperate search for her leader she had let her soul wander too far and her physical form was losing consciousness trying to sustain it. As her form darted to and fro towards her vessel she felt her bond begin to strengthen, the soothing cadence of a heartbeat thumping stronger than before.

'He must be back.'

She thought. Even with the added strength of her accompanying bond, it still could not bridge the gap that still existed between her soul and self. Her white eyes fluttered slightly before closing and within an instant her soul was ripped from its place to return to her body. The sudden jolt of energy being moved so swiftly threw her small form across the room, slamming her into a bookcases, the force nearly breaking the aged wood. A few of her old books fell from the backlash of force as her body slumped against the shelf.

Without a coherent voice to reign them in, her powers ran rampant and as lightning crashed so too did her dome lamp on the ceiling. The old texts and tomes that had fallen beside her were thrashed about the room nearly breaking some of the other artifacts in the now dark room. The moment passed quickly and her powers gave way to the lack of energy. Silence fell throughout the room, only the light tapping of the rain on the window and lesser cracks of thunder echoed against the deep violet walls.

———————————————————

*Crack*

The thunder rang out through the tower.

"Man, that storm is getting real bad, we may need to lend a hand making repairs in town tomorrow."

The large cybernetic man spoke, each of the titans nodding in agreement. Richard looked around the room and finally recognized that one of the titans had been missing.

"Hey, where's Rae at?"

His heart began to feel unsteady. The young girl was not always so adamant to attend home comings or other events and would regularly retreat to her room on such occasions, but normally he could at least feel the presence of the young Demoness but he felt nothing from their bond.

"She's probably still pouting her room."

Richard raised an eye at Garfield's comment when Victor spoke again to explain.

"He and Rae got into a bit of an argument earlier today. She decided it'd be better if she just stayed in her room."

Dick nodded in understanding before phrasing a new question, concern growing in his voice.

"How long ago was that?"

Victor shrugged, showing signs of concern as he began to recognize the amount of time that had passed.

"It was before noon sometime, she hasn't come out since."

Richard nodded once more, this time standing up from the 'C' shaped couch.

"I'll go check on her then, wanna order some pizza for the team? I'll pick up the tab."

He said holding out a couple of $20 bills. Victor took them without hesitation and began to tap at an interface in his arm as Dick passed by him on his way to the back hall where their rooms were located. He could hear the sound of Victor's voice asking for meat lovers pizza while Garfield screamed at him.

Richard had his mind set to a new goal, he needed to find out what was happening with Rachel. Normally she would have at least come to greet him when he would return from a trip but to not even feel her presence was extremely off-putting. With every step he took nearing her room he could feel a faint trace of pain within his head.

'This feels wrong'

He thought, picking up his pace. The air felt as though it were getting heavier and heavier as he proceeded further down the hall. As he finally reached her door he did not hesitate to knock and call out her name.

A silent moment.

There was no answer.

"Rachel?!"

He said again this time with a slight bit of anxiety showing in his voice. Another moment passed with no sound. The faint pain he felt as he entered the hall had progressed to a slight headache. He decided to override the door, quickly punching in a code to the keypad.

The door slid open quickly bathing her bedroom with the dim light of the hall. He scanned the room noticing the broken bulb in the ceiling fixture as well as the pieces of glass on the floor. There were books splayed about the room and his gaze began to dart around in search of the pale girl, also being mindful of any possible adversaries. He entered quickly but carefully, as he walked around the shards of broken glass. His eyes took note of her cloak laying on the bed next to an open book along with her shoes on the ground in front of it. He continued to scan the room from this new vantage point next to the bed until he finally found her crumpled form leaned up against a bookcase.

"Rachel!"

He shouted without realizing it as he leapt to her. He knelt beside her and lifted her head to see if she was coherent but she lay limp in his hands. A small steam of blood ran down from her nose and splattered against her bare legs, brought near to her chest. The blood was still fresh and she could not have been in this position for very long. He cradled her head to the side bringing two fingers to her neck, desperate to find a pulse.

Footsteps echoed in the hall behind him but he did not avert his gaze. He found the weak beat of her heart. As soon as he found it he was already on his feet with her limp body in his arms. He turned around to a large form creating a silhouette in the doorway.

"What's up? We heard you yell."

"Raven's hurt, we need to get her to the infirmary."

He said as he made his way past the metal man who in turn nodded in agreement. The two ran to the elevator together as Victor shouted out to the other titans.  
"Ravens hurt! Check the building for intruders! We're taking her down to medical."

The others eyes grew wide with worry but nodded as they jumped to action, searching for anything that could have hurt their dear friend. As the two titans stepped in the elevator Richard could not help but look at the face of the girl he held. He'd never noticed how pure or pale her skin was, though perhaps that was part of her current condition. He could not shake a feeling that this injury could be self inflicted. He thought back to what he observed in her room. The door was intact with no signs of forced entry. The windows were still in perfect condition and the objects that were strewn across her room and the manner by which they were done so were in tune with her losing control of her powers. Either way, Rachel was hurt and she needed their help now.

———————————————————


	2. Long Nights and Longer Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took quite awhile, I'm starting to get carried away with the writing and I hope that's a good thing. Anyways here's chapter 2, enjoy!

The hours ticked by slowly in the tower. Each second was filled with endless questions and concern for the injured girl. Surely enough, however, the sun had finally begun to rise over the eastern mountains, bathing the medical bay in a warm orange glow.

Kori and Garfield had reluctantly gone to bed the night before around midnight while Victor and Richard remained in the infirmary the whole night, attempting to assess the wounds that Rachel had sustained.

After Richard had discovered her, she had been placed on an infirmary bed and ran through tests, X-rays and other medical procedures. It was quickly discovered that she has suffered severe trauma to her back and spine. Her body began to shift soon after they had deduced this until her body came to a familiar floating position, signifying her self healing.

The large cybernetic man was busy tapping away on his arm while making glances up at the small young woman in front of him. He was referencing the scans, charts, and other pieces of data he had accumulated throughout the night trying to figure out how to better assist her body's healing process. He had already begun feeding supplements to her bloodstream by way of an IV and was trying to determine what part of her body was fueling the self-healing she so often exhibited. His searching would prove to be a moot point as the healing was rendered by a mystical element that could not be measured by conventional means.

Beside the bed was the sleeping boy wonder, passed out after a long ride to Jump City and the events of the night prior. He sat in an arm chair slouched back with is head hung low, slightly supported by his hand. His sleep was uncomfortable and far from dreamless. Distant visions of fights passed and horrors experienced filled his mind but was shortly coming to a close.

His eyes slowly began to open to the sunlight filling the room and outshining the fluorescent bulbs above. As he carefully peered around the room he was surprised to see Rachel levitating on the bed next to him. He looked her over to check her condition but then locked his gaze on her pained face. Her teeth were lightly gritted and her brow furrowed as if under a good deal of pain.

"Sleep alright?"

The large man asked from behind him, nearly startling the young man. Wrestled him his thoughts he responded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I guess I didn't realize how tired I was from the drive."

He said as he turned to face the cybernetic man. Vic nodded in understanding.

"You were talking in your sleep, everything okay?"

Richards eyes opened a little wider, partially in shock of his own antics.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Just. . . an old nightmare."

He said looking down at his feet between his clasped hands as he leaned forward on his knees. Victor patted the young man on his shoulder in comfort, flashing a supportive smile before returning to the task at hand.

"Alright, Well the X-rays showed she sustained major fractures along her spine as well as some minor head trauma. Girl would a be a paraplegic by now if it weren't for her self healing."

Victor continued typing away at the small keyboard on his arm with a slight bit of aggression apparent in his motions. Being a man of science and tangible reality he was clearly upset that he couldn't figure out how she healed so quickly. The thought made Richard nearly chuckle but he kept his mind on the young girl before them.

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

Richard asked, already knowing the coming answer.

"Nope, nothing we can do. We'll have to let her powers sort it out and wait till she comes to. She'll be okay though, just no telling how much pain she'll be in."

Richard nodded in understanding. Looking back over the pained expression on her face.

'Is that the pain of having your bones bent back into shape?'

He thought. He'd broken many a bone and sprained many more but he could not imagine the pain associated with her rapid regeneration. He had never even considered that it could be painful, since he was used to the satisfying feeling of a bone popping back into place after it had been dislocated. Still he could sense a faint pain in the back of his mind. He didn't have time to dwell on it as another question came his way.

"Was there anything in her room that could explain what happened to her?"

Richard looked back up at Victor with a thoughtful yet blank gaze, still waking up from his shallow slumber.

"There was nothing in her room, no signs of forced entry, no signs of a struggle. It looked like her power's just went out of control."

Victor looked down a bit concerned.

"She has been acting a little strange lately, like she's had a bit of a short fuse. But she hasn't lost control since before. . . Trigon. . . and all that."

Victor looked down at his feet as he uttered the name and Richard followed suit. The fear that was infused to her young face that day was ingrained in all of their minds forever.

"Can you think of when it started?"

Richard asked looking back up from his boots. Victor took a moment to think before responding.

"Well, I didn't notice it until about a week after you left, but it may have been going on longer than that."

He responded, scratching the back of his head with his large right hand. Richard tried to think of what could have happened. Victors was right that she hadn't lost control in a long time. It wasn't reasonable for them to believe she just lost it. Especially in the tower without any kind of stress or catalyst. He looked back to her face and noticed a different emotion playing on her sleeping features. The pain seemed to have vanished only to be replaced with a familiar expression of pure terror. He could hear her echo in his head.

'No. No! No!! No!!!'

——————————————————————

"No. No! No!! No!!!"

She screamed in vain. 4 hellish red eyes stared her down out of the pitch black sky of nevermore. She ran as fast as her fleet feet could take her leaping from rock to floating rock.

"You cannot escape me!"

The demonic voice echoed through the endless expanse, ringing louder and louder with each passing repetition. Tendrils of malice emerged from the earth beneath her attempting to falter her footing. Her feet were tiring from the continuous leaps and the hard ground beneath her. It wasn't long before one of the hateful limbs caught her just before she took another leap. She did not fall to the ground but rather another arm of madness latched to her left hand, keeping her upright. She struggled to pry away from the painful grip but as more and more arms added to the fray she was quickly immobilized.

"I won't listen to you! You will not control me! Release me now or. . ."

"Or what? You seem to have forgotten that the power you have is incarnate in me. The aid of your friends sealed me in this temporary prison but without your power it could not be done again. You will be mine and within the confines of your mind, your friends cannot help you."

She still struggled, though the fear of her fathers will was clear on her features.

"Yet still you fight, as stubborn as your late mother. . ."

Rachel's face turned from fear to concern at the mention of her mother. She had determined that her mother must have passed after the fall of Azarath but had never truly claimed confirmation. She thought perhaps she never would.

". . . but your mother was incredibly weak."

Rachel's heart was filled with a combination of anger and sadness at the reality of her passing.

"You know nothing of her strength!"

She shouted back at her father, rage filling her body. He merely laughed at her before returning a reply.

"Clearly you did not truly know your mother. Fear not my child, I will 'enlighten' you to her shortcomings."

The ground beneath her began to open up into a dark abyss as the tendrils that had wrapped around her arms and legs began to slowly pull her down into the cold darkness. She gritted her teeth in anger but said nothing. She would give anything for the opportunity to learn about her mother, even if the view would be tainted by her father. Her vision went dark as she was swallowed up by the blackened pit.

 

Deafening silence prevailed and nothing could be seen. She felt lost until she could here the light tapping of feet on earth. The pace was quick and erratic and Rachel searched desperately to see where the sound was originating from. The echoes grew louder in the depth of the void until she saw her. . .

She rounded a corner in the darkness coming into view until she tripped. She struggled to stand again but was cut down by the hands of fiery apparitions. She cried out but her voice was overshadowed by another. Red demonic eyes opened in the black sky.

"When I brought my rule to Azarath, your mother ran. She selfishly left behind millions of screaming souls to save herself, though it served her naught."

The echoing voice of her father told the story. She heard crying behind her and turned roundabout to see her mother crying, kneeling on the ground. She was distraught, her hair a mess and her wrists and ankles adorned with heavy chains.

"She became my slave, working in my domain."

The image changed to standstill visages of Arella pulling stone statues of hooded figures through the burnt ashes of Azarath. The difficulty of such physical labor was evident on her face but despite the strength she tried to put forth it ultimately proved to be too much for her as she fell to the earth.

"She was so very weak, faltering at every task given her."

She watched her mother being put to the whip time and time again leaving her scarred and broken. The sight was nearly too much for Rachel but still her eyes were fixed on the story being told.

The next image that appeared on the dark stage was one of her mother holding a knife. One that looked strangely familiar. She was knelt on the floor with the knife in her white knuckled hands. Her head was bent as her lips moved, whispering what seemed to be a prayer. Tears fell endlessly from her face until the vision went pitch black.

"Your mother gave up."

The demons voice ringed through her ears shattering her soul. Everything went black save for the red eyes of malice that pierced her spirit. Finally those too closed. Leaving her with her thoughts screaming with possibilities.

——————————————————————

"NO!"

Rachel bolted upright, lead-wires ripping from her body as she did so. The deafening sound of the heart rate monitor rang as it hit 0. Rachel looked around frantically searching for something to ground her mind and support her as her anxiety peaked, she was quickly losing control. Everything she focused on seemed to explode with her power. First the EKG went flying across the room shattering on the floor and silencing it's incessant ringing. Next went the nearby desk covered in medical paperwork. The desk broke upwards in two tossing the papers to into the air.

The change in the heart rate monitor must have alerted Victor as he rushed into the room.

"Rae!?"

He said with a look of concern spreading across his features as he looked around the room at the broken equipment. Hearing his voice did nothing to calm her mind and her breathing become more erratic as her eyes darted around the room. Objects began flying around her at dangerous velocities. She looked down clenching her teeth and holding her head between her hands. Everything spun as the words of her father echoed through her head. She was losing it.

"Rachel?"

Another voice spoke, this one more calm. Everything seemed to stop at the sound of his voice. She timidly looked up to see deep blue eyes peering back at her. The gaze pierced her heart and slowed her breathing as she finally relaxed. Papers and medical equipment fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Even as she calmed she tilted her head back down between her hands, ashamed of the scene she'd made.

"Rachel are you okay?"

Richard made his way to her bedside as Victor followed. Her eyes opened slowly as she pondered the question before responding.

"I'm. . . Okay."

She spoke, not even convincing herself.

"What happened? You screamed and then. . ."

He trailed off looking around the floor at all of the broken and scattered equipment. She brought a hand up to her neck and turned away from him.

"I had a nightmare. . . That's all. I'm sorry for the mess."

Richard gave a solemn smile to her response. He knew that it had been the truth though it did not sooth his concern for her. Nevertheless he knew she would only tell him what she wanted to and opted to offer some supportive words rather than digging for answers.

"It's okay, we just wanna make sure you're okay. We've here if you wanna talk about it.

He gave a more hopeful grin as she looked up at his face. She nodded at his sentiment before another question cut the silence.

"Speaking of that, are you okay talking about last night? How you got hurt?"

Victor spoke, still very shaken at the injuries she sustained with no explanation. Rachel's eyes grew wide as she recalled the events of the night prior.

"I was meditating and I just wasn't as careful as I should have been."

She looked back down after speaking. She was not particularly proud of how stupid and emotion-driven her actions were the night prior.

"When you meditate don't you normally just float in the air?"

Rang the voice of Richard with a confused tone in his voice, obviously still trying to figure out more of what happened.

"Yeah, but I was trying a new. . . Technique. I lost control and. . . ."

Richard and Victor nodded in unison, not needing her to finish her sentence. She winced slightly, now starting to recognize the aching in her back. Her wounds had mostly healed but the lingering aftereffects of the fracture would still cause her some discomfort until it could fully heal.

"How are you feeling?"

Richard asked as Victor kicked the debris on the floor out of the way, making his way to leave. He was most likely getting the others so they could see her. Rachel laid back down in the bed, pain racking her face as she did so.

"I'll be okay."

As she gave her answer a flash of orange light filled the doorway before a young alien girl appeared at her side. Followed by flash of green light. The two young heroes stared down at Rachel with eager faces and ecstatic smiles.

"Rachel! We have worried so much for you!!! It is good to know that you are well!"

Kori shouted awkwardly standing at her bedside. Her words were true but it was obvious that she had to withhold her physical emotions. Her spine crunching hugs were not particularly welcome at the moment.

"Yeah! And I wanted to say sorry, for the way I reacted. I know you didn't mean what you said."

Garfield said with a hand rubbing his neck uncomfortably. His words were just as full of truth and good intention as were Kori's. Rachel smiled at their sentiments as they continued to ask question after question about her state and what happened. The happy look on Rachel's face made Victor, who was standing in the doorway by this point, and Richard feel at liberty to leave them to their conversation for awhile.

The two left the room and made their way to the elevator.

"I'm glad she's awake, seems like she's doing okay."

Richard said as the lift began to move.

"Yeah me too, she was really. . . out of it. . . when she woke up though."

Richard looked at Victor slightly inquisitive. He'd arrived quickly but didn't see much of the situation unfold.

"What all happened?"

Victor shook his head as they began walking out from the elevator.

"I guess she woke up in a bit of a panic. She destroyed the heart monitor and a few other things, that's what triggered my alarm to go off."

He lifted his arm, motioning at the display.

"When I walked in she looked at me but it didn't seem like she could even see me. It was as if she was having an anxiety attack. I've never seen her experience something like that."

Richard looked down at the ground in front of them as they stopped in the hall, turning to each other. He brought his hand up beneath his chin as he would normally do when he was thinking.

"That is strange."

He said matter-of-factly.

"The weirdest thing was as soon as she heard your voice, everything stopped. Her powers, her anxiety, everything."

Richard squinted his eyes even deeper in thought at this. He seemed to miss the pointedness of the statement.

"Dick, is there anything I should know?"

Victor asked, a little more forward than Richard would have liked and especially more accusatory. Dick could sense his intention was nothing more than an older brother looking out for his siblings so he chose to not be his hot headed self and answer fully.

"Nothing like what you're thinking but I may know why seeing me calmed her down. Do you remember a few years ago when I went kinda psycho over Slade?"

Victor laughed, relieved to know his friend wasn't as liberal in his relationships as he'd let himself think.

"Which time? You went crazy over that guy like a hundred times."

Richard rubbed his neck nervously at the uncomfortable truth of the statement. He certainly was very driven when he was younger, not that he'd changed much.

"Sorry, I'm talking about the time where he wasn't really there, it was an airborne agent that made me have visions of him in the dark."

Victor nodded, now on the same track as Richard.

"Rachel tapped into my mind with her soul self and by so doing she created a link of sorts between us. I can sense her and she can sense me. I don't entirely get how it works but it's possible that my presence and the strength of our bond helped to calm her mind."

Victor put a hand under his chin, starting to piece together the puzzle in his mind.

"She never told us about that. I guess that could make sense though. Do you think that it could have caused her behavior these past few weeks? You being so far away."

Richard shook his head.

"She's never had an issue before I don't think, I wouldn't imagine she would now."

Victor nodded to this.

"Yeah I guess you're right, she's a strong girl. We'll just need to keep an eye on her and make sure it doesn't get worse."

As he ended his statement he broke into a large yawn as he stretched out his arms, tired from his all nighter worrying about the dark girl.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. This beefy hunk of metal needs a nap!"

Richard smirked at the statement.

"I hear that, I'll let you know when we're getting ready to figure out lunch."

The two bumped fists before separating, Richard heard a faint sound of approval from Victor as he made his way to the main room.

  
——————————————————————  
A few hours later  
——————————————————————

  
"I swear, I'm fine"

The large metal man nearly glared at her before breaking and defaulting to his trusting grin.

"Alright, but if you feel any pain, you let me know, okay?."

The young girl nodded before she left the white walled room. It had taken 6 hours to convince Victor to let her leave the infirmary let alone be allowed to stand. She loved how protective and caring he could be but sometimes it angered her to no end. She pushed the thought away as she began walking.

She had spent much of the day talking with her teammates and she was partially grateful to have their kind attention but this quickly turned to annoyance as her social quota was met within an hour or two, possibly less. Either way she was happy she was permitted to return to her room where she could relax and meditate.

The thought of meditation was swiftly swept aside by images playing in her head. Her mind was overcome with the fleeting image of a dark room. Her mind flashed back, vision returning to her. She brought a hand to her head as a slight throb invaded her thoughts. Her other hand held the wall to balance her.

After taking a moment she continued to walk down the hall towards her room. She opened the door and found that her things were neatly put away, though very out of order. She smirked to herself.

'At least they tried.'

She thought to herself. She walked to her bed, excited to feel the warmth and comfort of her bedsheets. She collapsed backward onto the firm mattress and it slowly took to her form as it compressed.

She sighed heavily recalling the events of the night before. Why had she been so desperate to seek out Richard? Was she really that unstable? Her questions came like rain in a storm quickly overpowering her. She shook her head violently to escape the anxiety that would soon be set upon her when everything stopped and her vision went blank. That same room from moments ago appeared in her minds eye.

"What is this?"

She spoke out loud. Her voice reverberated quickly in the small room. It was then she noticed she had free range of movement as she began to walk about the room.

"Is this. . . A dream? A nightmare?"

She spoke again, confused by her circumstance. She never had dreams, or nightmares for that matter. If she saw things in her sleep they meant something. A vision of the future, a communication from another empathic being, Haunting images from life's passed.

"Rachel."

The voice cut deep and her movement ceased. A mixture of fear and intrigue washed through her emotions.

"Mother?"

The word seemed to echo beyond the walls of what she had discovered to be a small cottage. The windows were boarded up and numerous deadbolts barred the door.

"Forgive me my child. . ."

Rachel's features lit up with concern at her mothers words as she looked up at the ceiling searching for the source of the voice.

"I failed you."

Rachel's search became more frantic at her words.

"I haven't much time but I wish for you to know of the love I hold for you. I know your time must be short before your destiny overtakes you and I pray this reaches you in time but you must know of how good you truly are. Despite your life and your circumstances, I could not be more proud of the young woman you have become. I know you will fight him till your last breath and I pray you find a way to win. Destiny, however, has not been so kind to me. I tried to fight him and I tried to be strong, for you. I wanted you to know that your mother was unbreakable even before the gates of hell but I can bare it no longer. I am sorry, my daughter. My dearest Rachel. I pray that you May be strong where I was not. . . . I'm sorry, Good bye."

The words echoed through the small cottage as Rachel's eyes fell. Her heart was broken. This was surely some of the last words of her mother. She dwelled on the words, trying to make sense of them and searching for deeper meanings.

"Why. . . Why are you so sorry?"

She asked between heavy breaths, her eyes teaming with tears ready to fall. Her eyes were drawn to the floor, a lingering habit to hide her emotions under the hood of her cloak. Her vision gained sight of a metallic object in the center of the room. She fixed her mind on it as she approached, quickly realizing it to be a dagger.

'That wasn't here just a minute ago.'

She thought to herself. She began to kneel down to pick it up when the ground beneath it began to boil. She recoiled her hand and stood up at the sight. As if lingering beneath the surface, deep crimson blood began to erupt from the ground creating a circle around the dagger. Rachel began to back away from the growing ring of blood. Her mind was filled with confusion as she stared at the strange scene. Then her mind lingered back to the words she'd just heard.

'I tried to fight him, I tried to be strong. . .'

The words echoed through her mind, slowly piecing together the puzzle she no longer wished to solve.

'I pray that you may be strong where I was not. . .'

The words were ringing louder as the blood circle pushed Rachel up against the wall of the small cottage.

'I'm sorry, goodbye.'

The words stung her mind as she began to realize what had happened to her mother. She felt a deep pain begin to resonate from her chest as she absentmindedly clutched at her sternum. The sound of a blade driving deep into flesh pierced her ears. The pain became unbearable as she tried to scream but nothing came out. The deep demonic voice she knew too well filled the air before she finally passed out.

"Your mother gave up."


	3. O' Leader, My Leader

Richard had finally taken refuge in his old room. The air was thick with a month's worth of dust layering nearly every surface. The faint aroma of newsprint still lingered through the room to give him a homey feeling. He'd spent countless hours and sleepless nights like a madman in this room trying to uncover conspiracies and plots placing newspaper clippings a photographs against his wall. Red twine strung from pin to pin marking each line of ingenious insanity though never pointing to any real answer. 

He chuckled to himself at the thought of just how crazy he used to get with his research. He always seemed to believe the villains of the coastal city were up to something and he never left it to just one simple plot. The old boy wonder would develop fully hatched theories and apart from the newly dubbed "Deathstroke" and Brotherhood of Evil, there never ended up being anything more than single minded schemes. In some cases his own self thought plans were more devious and disturbing than his enemies.

His time away with the dark knight returned some knowledge to him of just how different crime was from place to place. The dark city almost requires such in depth thinking while the exploits of the Jump were generally more petty and simple. They had their fair share of fights and close calls but it was nothing compared to the psychopathic masterminds of Gotham City. From the incredibly intelligent Victor Fries and Oswald Cobblepot with their vast schemes that could take place over months at a time, to the criminally insane Edward Nigma and the ever elusive Joker. Then there were the powerful and strong like Victor Zsaz and the genetically mutated Bane. 

These were, of course, only a handful of the villains that plagued Gotham city. It was a different world there and infinitely darker. The citizens most certainly had it rougher, barely being able to walk down an alley without getting mugged or worse shot. . . .

The thought stung in Richard's mind at a distant memory told to him long ago. He shook the thought from his head.

Still Richard was glad to have had his time in Jump City. It helped to shape who he would become and he was much stronger for it. He knew, however, that there was not much left to learn in the lighthearted city. He gave a somber smirk at the though as he pulled the last old newspaper clipping from the wall and placed it in the trash bin next to the bundles of read twine and pushpins. 

The wall was a shade different than the rest of his grey walls, baring the wear and tear of years without a touch up. 

He sighed as he sat down in his chair scooting into the desk where his laptop sat quietly humming. He typed away at the keyboard for a few minutes more intensely staring at the screen with each passing second. Finally he smirked just as his screen turned red and began to blink.

"Here we go."

He said to himself, closing the monitor and heading towards the door. 

He stopped at the large metal door that closed him off from the rest of the tower and looked to his right at the hook on the wall holding a slightly dusty red and black bag. He glanced down at another bag leaning up against the wall, this one pure black.

"Not yet."

He said to himself as he grabbed the hooked bag and quickly made his way out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him and bathing the room in pitch black darkness.

 

——————————————————————

 

Rachel awoke with a start, her eyes bolting open. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as a pounding headache racked her brain. She brought a hand up to hold her head and steady herself. 

"What the hell."

It was the only words she could think of. She had just witnessed a vision of her mother, the last words she ever spoke. 

'She. . .'

She could not allow herself to think of what must surely have happened to her. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall but it was no use, wet streaks had already adorned her pale cheeks though she would not give in to audibly crying. In truth, she had already known she was gone, a few weeks before her 16th birthday she noticed the nevermore had grown slightly darker. The visions of her mother since then were all fictitious creations of her emoticlones helping to ease her mind, at least as much as they could. Still, knowing the truth was not easy to wrap her emotions around.

She took slow, deep breaths to regain her composure and as she did she was nearly startled by the sight of a small package in the middle of her room. It was a grey shoebox topped with a black lid. She extended her hand using her powers to bring the box to her. 

The box was old and dusty with the edges beginning to break apart. Once it reached her hands she realized how heavy it was. The physical weight she felt was not all that she sensed either. A feeling of heavy emotion lay thick within the box, no small part being made up of regret and fear. She skeptically lifted the lid of the box and peered inside. What she beheld both astonished and terrified her. Within the small box was a letter addressed to her and signed by her mother. She went to pick it up from the box when something sharp caught her finger from under the old yellow parchment. She recoiled inspecting her wounded finger. Blood dripped from a small slice on the tip of her index finger but surprisingly She did not feel pain, but rather relief. She decided to push the thought to the back of her mind before she more carefully extracted her mother's words. 

She glimpsed over the letter finding the words she read being the same as the ones spoken to her in the vision. She placed the letter tenderly on her bed looking back into the box. Beneath the letter sat a dark grey dagger adorned with ornamental etchings similar to the bird of her name sake. The old blade was covered with patches of dark brownish red. With the closer inspection this was undoubtedly the very blade that was stained with her own mother's blood. She watched a drop of her fresh life force drip off from the tip and land against the bottom of the box. As she looked it over she felt an almost overwhelming desire to take hold of it, like a voice whispering inside her. In a quick motion she placed the lid atop the box again and black magic placed it in the drawer of her night stand. 

Rachel's mind raced from the thoughts and emotions flooding over her, trying to make sense of what she should do. She did not have much time to think before the red light began to pulse overhead, followed by the sound of the alert.

"Trouble." 

She said under her breath as she pulled her hood on and stood to leave her room. 

 

——————————————————————

 

"Titans, trouble!"

Victor yelled through the tower. He was typing away furiously at the titan's mainframe computer. Kori was the first to arrive zooming through to the open common room and landing beside the large metal man. She watched over his shoulder waiting for him to give a full report. Garfield followed quickly after sprinting in on the legs of a cheetah. He transformed back to human form as he came upon the other two titans. Rachel was the last to enter but not far behind. She phased in through the wall hood drawn and her face hidden beneath it. Victor turned around as she took her place next to the other titans.

"Cinderblocks hittin up some construction work down by the docks, officers down and the roads blocked up."

Victor made eye contact one by one as each nodded understanding the situation before locking eyes with Rachel

"Rae, I want you tending to the wounded, we'll take down the baddie."

Rachel nodded. She was happy to help people rather than hurt but she knew what that would mean for herself.

"Where is Dick?"

Kori said a slight sadness evident in her voice. Each of the titans looked around, now wondering where their leader was. He would normally be the first one in the room when there was trouble but his month-long absence with Victor as stand in leader got them used to only 4 titans. It was not a surprise that out of all of them Kori was the one to notice. 

"I don't know, but we gotta move out. Titans go!"

The titans headed for the elevator and were on their way.

 

——————————————————————

 

A large yellow backhoe came flying through the air, stacking up on pile of wrecked vehicles blocking the road. The large creature let out a satisfied roar before plasma fire resumed and hit its think skin with light thuds. The officers that were on scene were acting more as a distraction at this point rather than actually trying to take down the concrete behemoth. Each shot from their anti-civ plasma rifles would do little more than mar the skin with black soot. Still they did this taking turns stealing the creatures attention just as it was about to crush another officer. Cinderblock was powerful and durable but intelligence was not a term that was associated with it. 

Cinderblock picked up a nearby forklift and threw it in the direction of the most recent volley. The officers dodged out of the way but the dislodged shrapnel still managed to hit a few of the brave men. The ones not so badly hurt ran to the nearest cover but one not so lucky officer was pinned beneath the forklift. The armor-clad man looked on in terror as the huge creature stepped up and loomed right above him. It pulled its fist high in the air ready to strike when a bright blue beam made contact with its chest. 

"BOOYAH!"

The familiar cry of the mechanical man echoed over the area. The officers still standing by to attack looked on with joy at the sight of the titans. The police began to clear out of the area to make the titans job easier. 

"Alright! Just like we said. Raven, you help our man out and take care of the rest. Star, hit the skies and lead it into me and BB's hits. Titans go!"

Victor yelled taking another shot at the concrete monster as he charged. The titans got to work with their given tasks. Kori began to throw star bolts at Cinderblock to gain its attention leading it away from the man it stood over.

Rachel got to work with her duty, immediately moving the forklift off of the downed officer. He struggled to get up and as she reached him she pulled his arm around her neck and helped him walk. She concentrated her senses on detecting any other souls in the area of the fighting but found no others. The police must have gotten the rest of their wounded out already. 

The two hobbled beyond the pileup of construction equipment to the Swat staging area. Men rushed about carrying officers and tending to many different matters. Rachel pushed them in the direction of what looked to be the other wounded officers, setting her man on the lip of the sidewalk next to the rest. She knelt down with him looking him in the face from under her dark hood.

"Where does it hurt?"

She asked in her regular monotone.

"My knee, it feels like there's something stuck in it."

She began to look more closely at the mans knee quickly finding the piece of shrapnel embedded in between the upper and lower bones, shattering the kneecap itself.

"This is going to hurt."

She said looking up at the man, though she wasn't entirely just talking to him. She raised her hand to the wound and took hold of the twisted metal with her powers and carefully removed it from the flesh. He groaned loudly as this was done and upon it's full removal Rachel placed her hand fully on the bleeding wound and deep blue light distorted the area. Her eyes turned white from under her hood and the mans pain eased. When she finished and removed her hand the wound was completely gone. The man extended his leg and brought it back astounded at the magically missing pain. 

"Good as new! Thank you!"

He said ecstatically, standing and running off to his unit. Rachel just cracked a brief smile hiding her gritted teeth before floating off to help the others still in pain. 

Cinderblock was certainly a durable foe taking another charge from a green rhinoceros. The giant paperweight took hold of the large horn and flipped the young man off into the distance. Garfield turned into a bird and flew back before going too far.

Kori came divebombing the creature with a volley of star bolts before pulling up bringing its gaze with her. As it looked up it was met with a large beam of sonic energy propelling it backwards. It was met on the backside with another charge from that green rhinoceros. The combined force of the two impacts seemed to knock the creature unconscious finally falling to the ground. 

At this point Rachel came floating back to the group, picking up the sleeping colossus and placing it on the bed of a nearby truck, also wrapping scrap metal around its arms to contain it. She touched down next to her friends. 

"Good work y'all, just in time to hit the pizza joint before it closes!"

Victor shouted, fist pumping when his communicator went off. Quickly phasing back to being serious he brought up his arm to check the incoming call. Richards face came plainly into view in his regular Robin outfit. Victor scowled for a moment.

"Hey, where the hell are you?"

He yelled into his arm impatiently. Richards face stayed emotionless as he replied.

"I got caught up in something, I'll be catching up with you soon. Is everything taken care of with cinderblock?"

He asked. 

"Yeah, he's good. What's up?"

Victor responded a little less agitated. Being mad wasn't going to change anything.

"We have another report coming in from mid-town. A bank robbery and it looks like it's Gizmo and Mammoth. You guys head there, I'll join you soon."

Victor nodded before his screen went black. 

 

Richard closed his communicator. And placed it back on his utility belt. He then took the black bike helmet from his lap and placed it back on his head. He watched from a distance as 4 heroes made their way south across the city sky.

"Lets see how they handle a group."

He said to himself as he revved up his bike and took off down the road. 

 

——————————————————————

 

The titans faced fight after fight throughout the night. It seemed that the lull in crime had just ended and the titans would have their hands busy for the next while. Around 2 in the morning the fighting finally came to a halt and the titans returned home. Richard had not shown up to help at all throughout the night and Victor was extremely angry. 

"That short stack little ball of hair grease didn't even bother to call us again the whole damn night! Like what the hell!?"

Victor shouted loudly as he walked through the entrance doors to the tower.

"He did just get back, maybe he's been busy following leads from old cases or something?"

Rachel chimed in with her usual monotone defending their leader. The great detective would often leave the titans to take care of missions by themselves after the brotherhood of evil had forced them to make the titans world wide.

"Nuh-uh, he wouldn't do that. He just got back, I woulda thought he'd be excited to fight along side us again!"

Garfield said with a slight bit of disappointment as he spoke. The titans all took a spot in the elevator as Victor pressed the appropriate button.

"I am sure Dick will explain everything when we see him tomorrow, yes?"

Victor sighed heavily at her voice. He knew better than to get upset but he couldn't quite help it. He still had doubts on his team-leading abilities and he was hoping he could put the mantle back on Richard.

"Yeah, you're right. Getting all worked up about it now's not gonna help."

The doors of the elevator opened displaying the hallway leading to their rooms.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night, I'll see y'all in the morning."

Victor said as he trudged his way back to his room, his shoulders hunched all the way forward. Garfield saluted the two girls as he made his way to follow the mechanical man.

"Night girls!"

He said. Rachel and Kori began towards their own rooms on the other side of the tower. 

"Rachel?"

The young alien girl asked somewhat quietly. 

"You can feel people's feelings, yes?"

Kori asked as they made their way down the hall. She looked over at the inquisitive alien to see her rubbing her hands together nervously as they walked. The two came to a halt as they reached Rachel's door. She answered as she turned to face Kori.

"Yes, I can feel emotions, why?"

Kori looked down at the ground for a long moment. Rachel could feel fear, confusion, concern and a plethora of other emotions radiating off of the young alien princess.

"Do you think that Dick seems. . . Different, since his return from the Gotham City?"

Rachel looked down as she thought. She had not honestly had much time to talk with him since he had returned but she could sense a different feeling from him than she had felt when he left. He seemed more closed off and more serious than normal.

"It's possible. I haven't been able to focus much on it as of yet so I'm not sure."

Rachel's words apparently brought no joy or comfort to her friend as her eyes were cast further down than before.

"What is this about Kori?"

She shrugged before responding. 

"Ever since his return he has been. . . Distant. He will no longer hold my hand or accompany me on walks and he will barely look me in the eyes. I am concerned that perhaps he does not feel for me."

Rachel was astounded at the words she heard. She knew the boy wonder had been more a little different recently but she never would have expected him to be avoiding the beautiful Tamaranian. She thought for a moment on her reply before giving it.

"People can change Kori. . ."

Her brain fired off warnings and alarms as she realize what she had said. Obviously she hadn't thought long enough. The face of the young girl began to falter into sadness. Rachel moved quickly to continue her sentence and hopefully fix her error.

"But, this is Richard we're talking about. He's probably just worked up about something, he tends to be distant with all of us when he's like that."

This statement only brought a small amount of light back into the orange girl's features as she was obviously still distraught with her feelings. 

Her mind drifted to an idea very foreign to her. She thought of the action with a slight bit of disdain but ultimately deemed the situation deserving. Rachel uncomfortably extended her arms to grab Kori by the shoulders who looked up at her with confusion. Before she could rethink her decision she pulled the young Tamaranian into her, hugging her closely. Kori returned in kind with a crushing embrace.

"My friend, you are most dear to me!"

She squealed at the strange but welcome gesture from her friend. Rachel broke the hug quickly out of need for air. Her face was still riddled with sadness but hope was beginning to shine through her. Rachel loved feeling that emotion.

"You are probably right, I'm sure everything will okay. Goodnight Rachel."

She ended with a slightly somber smile as she turned and walked the rest of the way to her room. Rachel felt a warm smile spread across her features. She rarely elicited happiness or hope in others and she was ecstatic to know that her empathy paid off in some situations. In another moment she felt pain firing up through her leg as she remembered that her empathy also hurt like hell sometimes. The conversation had wrestled the pain from her mind. She frowned as she turned back toward her room and limped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry to those of you enjoying this. I'm gonna be a bit slow getting this out so just be patient with me. I also tend to get sidetracked writing out future parts of the story so I'm trying to stay on track. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing!


	4. Spreading Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Took me forever. I promise I'm trying to keep on top of it but I got a lot going on in my life so don't expect any miracles. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

The first light of day began to bleed through the thin silk curtains. The pinkish glow bathed the room with the refractions of brilliant colors. Emerald greens and vibrant violets adorned the walls of the room. Orange skin shone brightly and nearly radiated in the room as the young girl who wore it began to stir. She lifted her head from its place hanging off the edge of her circular bed and stretched her arms high into the air. After a gargantuan yawn a large smile settled into place on her features.

'Another glorious day!'

The young girl went about her morning routine as a different titan made their way into the common room. Heavy footfalls on soft carpet echoed through the halls. Electric rotors quietly spun beneath the hard metal plating that covered half of the man. Victor was angry. Not nearly as much as the night before but the proverbial steam still rose from his brow. He had exited his room after his short slumber and had opted to try and quell his frustration with a video game or a movie. As the common room doors opened he was immediately snapped out of his mind at the sight of a dark silhouette against the glowing orange window. The sun had not yet risen but the rays of sunlight had seeped into the stratosphere giving it a beautiful orange glow.

He cautiously took steps toward the figure that faced away from him. He made his way quietly down the stairs and to the right of the large 'C'-shaped couch to where the man made his stand. As he approached he couldn't help but notice familiar black hair gelled forward in spikes.

"Dick?"

He said a little confused as to what he was doing dressed in full black. Richard turned around showing his full attire. He wore a black skinsuit up to his neck with a grey metal utility belt around his waist. Upon his chest was the shape of a blue bird. The mask he wore to obscure his eyes was slightly more ornate than his normal mask.

"Hey Vic."

He said as he began to walk toward the large statured man. Richard stood next to him now about the same height as his shoulder and quite a bit larger himself than he was in his youth.

"Hey, what's up with the new threads?"

Richard looked down at himself for a moment to inspect himself before looking back up at the half-metal man.

"Something I picked up in Gotham. Hey I wanted to apologize for not being around last night to help out. I actually need to talk to you about something though."

Victor looked at The young man with skeptic eyes as he tried to piece together what they were about to be discussing.

"Alright what's up?"

Richard sighed before he began.

"Alright, so this last month in Gotham kinda pushed me to think about some things. The team, my role, my future. That kind of stuff."

Victor nodded, following him so far.

"The thing I realized while I was there is that I'm not Robin anymore. I'm not that young kid trying to lead a group of powerful teenagers in a war against injustice. We're all older and we've all become so much more capable over the last few years. It's for that reason I've decided to retire the name Robin and become what they called me in Gotham. Nightwing.

Victor's gaze was about to bore holes in the old boy wonder when he asked a question.

"Alright, sure. So you need to find a way to introduce Nightwing to The Jump and run it from there?"

Richard looked down away from him, somewhat fearful of the next words he would say.

"Not exactly. . . I'm going to be leaving the Jump. . . And the titans."

With those words Victor's jaw just about hit the floor. He stared at Richard with astonishment at the revelation of his departure. Richard took the silence as a cue to keep going.

"I wasn't in the fights with you guys last night because I wanted to watch how you all handled yourselves. More specifically, how you lead the team. I want you to take on the leadership of the team. You've done an amazing job without me already."

Victor almost had no words to give as he stared blankly at his now former leader. Words finally came to him as did fear and anger.

"You want me to lead the titans? You think you can just ditch us here and run off to play hero by yourself and stick me with babysitting duty?"

"That's not what I said. . ."

"Yeah, well that's what it feels like. I've been itching for you to get back ever since you left cause I'll be honest Dick, this isn't easy."

"I know."

Richard said authoritatively with a slight bit of annoyance hinting in his voice. It was at this point that Victor began to understand part of the reason Richard was leaving. The same fear and pressure he'd felt over the last month is what the young boy wonder had experienced for years. When faced with that he was sure he'd be looking to do the same thing. He sighed as he took in this realization.

"Look, I'm just scared man. What if I mess up, what if someone gets hurt, what if. . ."

"There's a million "what ifs" Vic. Being a good leader isn't about knowing the answer to all of them, but rather knowing how to get back up after them. You are an amazing leader. I saw it first hand last night. The other titans respect you and trust you and that is the hardest thing to gain from a team. It will be difficult but I know you can do it."

Victor gave a small smirk at the words of comfort but he was obviously still shaken with the responsibility.

"I won't be leaving right away either, I'll be staying for the next couple of weeks to help with the transition and help you learn anything else you need to know."

With that Richard extended his hand out for a handshake. Victor sat and stared at his hand for a long while before finally taking it and holding tight.

"I'll try man. No promises though."

Richard smiled at his words.

"You'll do just fine."

As if on cue the common room doors swooshed open to reveal the form of a young orange girl. She came racing in to greet her friend and landed next to the metal man.

"Victor, I am most pleased to see you this morning and. . ."

Her eyes turned to Richard and confusion set in.

"The Wing of Night!, what are you doing here? Is there trouble in our future in the now once more?"

Richard laughed at her naivety briefly before Victor spoke up.

"It's not future Dick it's our own boy wonder. He's got some news to tell us."

He said somberly as he faced Kori, his eyes looking off at the man on his right.

"Oh, news! I am over joyed to hear it! I will go and get the others!"

With that she raced off to get her remaining teammates. As the common room doors closed behind her again Victor turned back to Richard.

"This is gonna break her heart. . . You know that don't you."

Richard looked off into the ground as if studying it.

"I know."

The two words were all he could manage before the young Tamaranian was back with two half awake titans. Kori excitedly plopped down on the couch as Garfield and Rachel lazily followed. Neither one had wanted to get up but it was difficult to withstand the will of the zealous alien girl.

“We are prepared for this ‘News’!”

Kori spoke loudly and with vigor. The two tired titans both glared holes in the sides of her head from their spots on opposing sides of the girl.

“Alright. . .”

Richard began as Victor took a spot on the couch next to the green boy.

“I have something I need to tell you all. As you all know I spent the last month in Gotham City training."

At this point the two most recently awoken members of the team started to recognize Richard’s new suit. They recognized it from their past experience with the future version of him and from Kori’s description but they both quickly came to understand that this was not the Richard of the past.

“I spent a lot of time meditating about both the past and the future. When I came to Jump City I came to make a new name for myself outside of the shadow of my mentor. I never got a new name but instead I got a new calling. Fighting alongside each of you as Titans.”

Richard looked at the now older titans making eye contact with each one.

“It's been 4 years since we started this team and we've all grown up a lot. We've overcome trials that few others could withstand and we're all here made the better from it. I have no doubt that the future holds great things for each of us as well. That future for you is here with this team protecting this city."

He motioned at the beautiful scene of the city behind him, the sun just peaking over the horizon.

"My own future seems a bit different now. . ."

He trailed off a bit, struggling not to get sentimental when addressing the team.

"I've been asked back to Gotham under the new name, 'Nightwing'. I'm needed there and for that reason I will be leaving the Jump and the Titans."

The last phrase hit each titan like a slap across the face. The tired eyes of Rachel and Garfield snapped wide open while confusion set in on Kori’s features. Victor just sat with his head in his hands.

“I have asked Victor to step up as leader of the team. I'll be staying for the next two weeks to help get everything settled and then I leave back to Gotham."

Each titan held bewilderment on their faces and Richard could see and sense it easily. Garfield quickly shook the emotions from his face and posed a question.

"So this is just a temporary thing, right? I mean you can't just quit the titans. We need you!"

Richard was quick to rebuttal.

"It's already done, I won't be coming back with the exception of short visits. And you don't need me. I was on the scene of every fight with you all last night and you handled yourselves perfectly. Victor is a more than capable leader and you are all strong enough to protect this city."

The room fell silent for a few moments while everyone tried to wrap their minds around the situation. Garfield was scratching his head trying to think of anything he could say to keep the boy wonder there while Victor struggled to accept the new responsibility that now sat on his shoulders. Rachel sat in silent fury and concern with two different sides of her fighting for power while she kept it at bay. Kori's heart was shattered. She had noticed the differences in his personality since his return but she did not expect something this drastic to happen. She was frozen with fear of the future as she did not know what it harbored.

The emotions quickly became too much for the young Tamaranian girl to handle and like a bolt of lightning she departed from the room, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. The remaining titans looked on at the now closed doors to the hallway before Richard spoke up.

"If you have questions or need anything let me know."

He said promptly as he began to walk towards the door leaving the 3 other titans sitting in shock.

  
——————————————————————

  
The doors to the roof opened to the young hero in black. Looking out he saw the orange silhouette of a girl sitting on the edge of the tower with her knees against her chest. She was not audibly crying but the quick and erratic pulses of her body gave way to the truth of her saddened state.

He'd known this would happen and perhaps he should have told her first. No doubt she would have been unable to keep the secret from the other titans though. It had to happen like it did and it was for the best. He had no other choice. Gotham was calling.. his mentor was calling. . . He couldn't let him down. Not when he finally had the chance to prove his worth.

"Kori?"

He asked as he began walking toward her shaking form. She did not answer nor look back to see him approach. He assumed this would be the case. Still he continued his stride before taking a seat next to the girl with his legs hanging off the edge of the building.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He started, she still paid him no mind.

"I wanted to tell you as soon as I got back but I couldn't. I needed to be sure everything would be okay when I left. . ."

"Can you not see that everything will not be okay?!"

She shouted back at him, cutting off his sentence.

"You are the boy who is more than a friend to me and you are leaving. How can it be okay?!"

She continued though quieting as she spoke. Richard reached a gloved hand to her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Surprisingly she did not resist it or try to wrestle free.

"Kori. You know how much I care about you. . . I have never given you room to doubt that which is why I need you to listen to me."

The statement lingered in the air for a long moment before the young girl turned to face him, prepared to listen. She may be an emotion driven girl but she was far from irrational. Despite the situation she still trusted and respected Richard greatly.

"The last few months have been amazing and I've learned about what a fantastic girl you are. You are everything a guy could ever want or need."

Kori smiled through her tear streaks at the notion.

"But I also learned a lot about me too. I learned about how different we are. You are a bubbly, happy, and strong girl and there is nothing that can stop you from having a 'glorious day', even when bad things happen. Myself, I'm not as open or happy and not for lack of happiness in my life. I just work different. I think about everything and I fight for control in all circumstances. I can't display my emotions like you can and I often make you feel like you've done something wrong because of it."

Kori continued to stare into Richards masked eyes as she took notice of the truth in his words.

"You deserve an amazing man who's just as happy as you. I'm sorry to say it but it's not me. I can't be that kind of man."

Kori by this point had begun to silently cry once more.

"I don't expect this to be easy and I know it will take time for you to be okay but I want you to know that I will always be your friend. That much is certain."

He said as he hugged her close, consoling her. She allowed her head to fall into his chest as tears stained the new fabric.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a bit like a segway into the next. I'm not entirely certain how it'll go but I'm excited to write the next chapter so hopefully that will drive me to get it out a bit faster. Anyways hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	5. Putting Out Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile since I added to this story so I thought it was time I finished writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

The course of two weeks passed like hours to the titans. As if only a moment had transpired and Richard had already made his way back to Gotham and save for a quick message to reassure them he’d arrived safely, they’d heard nothing else.

 

Life at the tower was different, yet normal. Kori continued making her trips to the mall, meditating with Rachel on occasion, and being roped into video games with Victor and Garfield. They didn’t hear much about her shattered relationship and they couldn’t tell if it was for her hiding it well or actually being okay with it all. Either way the titans counted it a blessing that the once naive and over-emotional young girl seemed to be taking things in stride.

 

Victor fought hard to be the best leader he could be, ever fearful of making the wrong call or putting strain on team relations. His devotion to the role proved to be a sure sign of his dedication and the good leader he was destined to be. Outside of fighting and training he seemed mostly normal, missing his time spent talking shop with the spikey haired hero and competing in whatever gaming tournaments that Garfield had devised.

 

Garfield took the change surprisingly hard for how much he claimed not to mind. He constantly found himself standing in front of the boy wonder’s door about to knock before he found himself sorrowfully withdrawing. It was sad to watch and the amount that he looked up to and counted on Richard was not lost on anyone.

 

Rachel perhaps dealt with the hardest force upon his departure. Despite how hard she fought off her emotional attachments to the young hero she found that her emotional tethers are what hurt her the most. Rachel had grown accustomed to the constant calming sensation she felt from their bond. His mind had become a crutch to hers, dampening her own feelings and keeping her level headed when she felt she couldn’t. She hadn’t even realized how much she relied on his neutrality to keep herself balanced. Without him the whispers of her emotions threatened to breach the surface of her cold, expressionless face. She was terrified to think she was dependent on someone but despite her own frustration and redeveloping self-hatred the truth of the situation was unavoidable.

 

It was for that reason Rachel found herself laying sprawled out on her bed staring deadpan at the ceiling as she tried to keep her thoughts focused on the lines and cracks that had recently developed in her ceiling due to ‘unknown’ reasons. She blinked and an image of the boy wonder appeared in her minds eye for but a moment. When her eyes opened again the 2 inch crack she’d been following had expanded a full foot longer. She sighed loudly.

 

It was around mid-day, the slowness of crime had all the other titans sitting in the common room trying to find something to do. She thought she would at least have her solitude until a soft knock came at her door. She sighed again before standing up and making her way to the door. She slid the cold metal open a crack to make eye contact with the young green boy who stood awaiting her attention.

 

"What."

 

She said in her deadpan monotone. Garfield plastered a huge grin on his face as he prepared his pitch.

 

"Hey Rae! We were trying to think of something to do and we thought we might go down to the park and play some sports or something. . . You wanna come?"

 

He offered an even larger smile than before filled with doubt as he awaited her response. Rachel wasn't angry with him for the invitation but she knew her current state. She was in no way able to leave the confines of her room without either proper meditation, which was nearly impossible at this point, or something to destroy with her magic. With neither option being reasonably attainable she replied simply.

 

"No."

 

She delivered the word in continued monotone. As she went to close her door the changelings hand changed into a hard lobster claw jamming it between the door and frame to keep it from closing.

 

"Come on Rachel, you've been locked up in here for a whole week now! You need some fresh air and a good game of stank ball!"

 

He shouted in faulty hopes to convince her.

 

"I said no!"

 

Was all she could think to say as she was still warring with her own mind. She zapped his hand away from the door letting it shut fully.

 

"Come on Rae! Why do you always do this? I’m just trying to help!"

 

She didn't respond as she mulled over the statement. She wasn't trying to be angry or wroth with him, she just knew how unstable she was. Rage was on the brink of war, happy had completely vanished to God knows where, and timid was crying enough that the normally empty space beneath the floating isles of Nevermore had become a raging ocean. Outside influences were not going to help.

 

"You sit in your room all damn day and you can't come out for a single hour to spend time with your friends? What the hell is wrong with you."

 

The floodgates burst. Rage was out. She couldn't stop it.

 

"What a friend you are."

 

Here it goes. The door slid open as Rachel stormed forward 4 red eyes fixed on the green man.

 

"For the last year and a half you haven't even come near my door. Ever since Terra showed up again you haven't given two shits about what I do and now that boy blunder is gone you have the nerve to tell me that I'm not spending enough time with friends?!"

 

Garfield met her red eyes with the fury of his own, standing ground and ready to fight at a moments notice.

 

"Well sooorrry that I tried for 2 years up till then trying to be there for you and all you ever did was shut me out and run away!"

 

"Yeah like invading my privacy over and over again made me wanna share my life's story with you!"

 

"Well at least I tried to get to know you!"

 

"'Tried to get to know me'?! You snuck into my room and into my mind! You meddled with my personal belongings and personal space, and went snooping around my life."

 

"Yeah and look where you being all secluded and not telling us shit got us. You fucked up the world and its a fucking miracle we managed to put it back together again!"

 

"Shut the hell up! Both of you!"

 

The two fuming titans turned to see the authoritative figure of Victor towering over them. Rachel looked at him for a moment before pulling her hood up and returning to her room. Garfield grit his teeth as Victor made no effort to stop her.

 

"You're just gonna let her slink back into her room after that?!"

 

He shouted. Victor just shook his head as he responded.

 

"You and me are gonna have a chat. Common room. Now!"

 

Garfield huffed as he stormed down the hall towards the common room. Victor took a brief look at Rachel's door, a large crack running down the center of it now. Looking around the rest of the hallway he noted that the only illumination present was that of the evening sunlight snaking around the far corner of the hallway causing the glass shards now littering the floor to shine. He sighed to himself before turning around and following after the angry green boy.

 

——————————————

 

“Look what you’ve done!”

 

“He deserved it!”

 

“Go back and apologize!”

 

“Let the hatred consume you!”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Why did he leave us?”

 

“I need space!”

 

“I need help!”

 

Voices screamed relentlessly in the poor girls mind. Each spinning tales of the situation with possible outcomes. Already the lights in her room had burst and her heavy velvet curtains were ripped from the wall as black streaks of dark energy cracked around her bedroom adding to the disheveled look of the room. She was fighting for control over her own mind and she was quickly losing. Her mind was overcome and she could hear nothing else save for the screaming.

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

She shouted at herself but to no avail. There was no escaping the very parts of herself that made her whole. She felt her grip of sanity begin to slack at the jarring effects of her circumstance but a voice cut through the air so gently and overshadowed the sound of the screaming.

 

It was ethereal and mysterious, but Rachel would gladly take the singular unknown to her multitude of misbehaving emotions.

 

"The blood boils."

 

The voice spoke in its strange prose. Rachel could not think of its meaning but simply listened.

 

"Let loose the fire, relieve the body."

 

It whispered. Rachel blindly followed the voice until she found her eyes gazing upon her nightstand drawer. The same she'd placed her mother's box.

 

"His blood runs through your veins. . ."

 

The voice continued to speak and commanded her as she absentmindedly opened the drawer and took hold of the small shoebox. She removed the lid and saw her own dim reflection in the steel that laid in the box.

 

"This is salvation."

 

She had no control of her body anymore having relented to the soothing effect of the voice. She watched as if detached from herself as she lifted the blade from the confines of the box. She took the dagger and cut away the fabric that held her sleeve to her thumb and the stretched fabric quickly recoiled giving way to her ashen flesh. She softly lit the sharpened edge against her pale skin, the strange contrast between the dark stained metal and her own complexion was so enticing and exciting. With great enthusiasm she pressed the blade hard against her flesh and dragged it in a horizontal motion. Her blood quickly joined with that of her late mother as she watched fire ooze from the wound. A smile plastered across her face as she felt her emotions silence and her body began to grow light.

 

Her eyes closed with the pure ecstasy of peace and she stayed like that for a long time. When she finally did open her eyes what she saw was no longer bliss. Control had once again returned and before her sat a growing red stain in her carpet as blood nearly poured from her arm. She dropped the dagger in panic and attempted to stand. As she reached her feet her vision faded and she fell hard against the floor. Her sight did not return but the sudden feeling of pain that had met her slowly faded as she fell from consciousness.

 

 

—

 

 

“What the hell was that, man?”

 

“What do you mean? I asked a simple question and she slammed the door in my face, just like normal.”

 

“B, you know what I’m talking about!”

 

“I’m not gonna apologize for calling her out.”

 

“You didn’t call her out man you just threw the worst day of her life back in her face.”

 

“Yeah. And she took the best day of my life and smashed it on the ground! You’re always so worried about how she feels, well what about me, huh?! You used to be my friend, what happened to that?!”

 

Victor sighed trying to think of a way to keep the argument from degrading any further.

 

“Gar, I’m still your friend. It’s just. . . different. . . now.”

 

Garfield snorted in response as he turned and began making his way out of the room.

 

“Well I’m not a fan of it.”

 

He said quietly to himself. Victor‘s head hung low out of a mixture of sorrow and self doubt. He didn’t try to follow or stop Garfield. He knew he’d lost the fight and Gar was right. He hadn’t been a friend as of late with his focusing on being a leader. 

 

Gar fumed as he made the short walk back to his room. Each step he felt his anger being replaced with something else.

 

‘What right does she have to tell me how to live my life?’

 

The image of the pale sorceress appeared in his mind as he blinked.

 

‘It’s not my fault she’s jealous!’

 

His brow knit tighter together.

 

‘She just doesn’t understand. I can bring her back. She’ll remember!’

 

He entered his room and shut the door behind him jumping straight into the bottom bunk of his bed staring at the iron bars of the upper bunk. He sat like this for a long time. As his thoughts drifted around before settling back.

 

‘She has to remember. . .’

 

He looked over to his night stand, a silver heart shaped box pristine in contrast to his messy room sitting atop the small wooden furniture piece. With one hand he grabbed it and held it against his chest closing his eyes. Silent tears streamed down his face as the sun dipped below the horizon outside bringing with it the cool night air and varying degrees of sleep to everyone in the tower.

 

 

 


End file.
